Truth to the Hanyou!
by The-Female-Inuyasha
Summary: Fully summary inside, Kagome is sent back to time and meets up with Inuyasha as a child, she meets his mother and finds the trith about her.. and her death(Sequal comin soon)
1. Default Chapter

ï  Hey this is Dani! I'm writing another fic! Yay! Anyways I hope you like this one, because I'm going to try to make it good, even though I might fail at my attempts... ï

Summary: Kagome is sent back in time, further than the well would ever bring her. She meets up with the little Inuyasha, saving him from a savage attack by the villagers. Kagome picks up the fallen Hanyou and brings him to his mother; only she isn't as nice as Inuyasha made her sound... how can she tell Inuyasha this when she gets back to him... if she gets back...

"Damn it Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, picking her up and dodging an attack. They were in the middle of a battle, against a demon with weird powers; the group often felt them selves experiencing awful déjà vu every time they made a direct blow to him. Before the battle got under go, the demon described him self as the 'time sage' though Inuyasha was in no mood for introductions.

Sango took a sweep at him with her boomerang while Miroku distracted him with his wind tunnel. Once the weapon hit the sage in the back, they fell back in time when the sage chanted some spell, and then they were faced with the same situation again, just before Sango threw her weapon.

Inuyasha growled; he had enough of this, so he changed the future before the demon had a chance to. He plummeted Tetsusgia into the back of his opponent. The demon turned with a shocked expression to face Inuyasha. The shock went to anger with no time at all "you'll regret that!" the sage yelled in furry.

"You wont live to make me" Inuyasha growled in a dangerously low tone. He pulled the fabled sword out and prepared for the wind scar. As Inuyasha concentrated on the auras the Demon threw some dust at the ground. Kirara jumped into action and flew off with Miroku and Sango, and was on their way to get Kagome...

But it was to late.

The ground shone in a deep blue, Kagome included. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and looked at Kagome with deep regret and worry. He attacked the sage, managing to turn him into nothing more then dust, then raced to Kagome. He didn't start glowing with the same blue as everything around him but he didn't care.

He reached Kagome and grabbed her arm. She looked at him with worry and tried to speak but no sound came from her moving lips. Now Inuyasha was worried, he grabbed her in a protective embrace; time seemed to stand still for a moment, before they were pulled from their worried thoughts when Kagome started to glow with a more vibrant blue.

"No kagome!" Inuyasha breathed in a raspy whisper. She tried to speak once more with a determined look in her eyes but again no sound came out. Sango and Miroku reached the Hanyou and Miko before Kagome began to disappear. Kagome could see them talk to each other and move around, but she heard and felt nothing. Her thoughts were so loud in her head and she yelled them over and over but her word fell on deaf ears...

'_I know what's going on!'_ her mind screamed, and then she disappeared, much to the regret of the others...

Hey, that was my prolog type thing, anyways I hope you like please review!!


	2. Chapter 2!

Wow! Another chapter! Aren't we all so exited? Yes we are! Anyways I will get on with it so my fans wont get angry ::Grins:: wait... I HAVE NO FANS!! Oh well please review! 

Inuyasha looked down at his arms, were Kagome once was, and now she was gone and had no idea were she was! That stupid bastard of a 'sage' had made Inuyasha regret that and now his beloved was gone, hurt or dead, he didn't know...

Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to reassure him that it will be ok and she will come back, even though he had doubts. They all seemed to be wondering what Kagome was trying to tell them before her abrupt departure.

Inuyasha sighed once again, he picked himself up and began to walk back to the village, and if Sango and Miroku followed, were up to them he didn't care anymore. Sango looked at Miroku who looked at her, then they followed Inuyasha with out a word, not one of them was in the mood to talk or be spoken to.

Kagome opened her eyes after a long, what seemed to be slumber; she had no idea what was going on before it came rushing back to her like a bad nightmare. She was sent back in time and knew it; she had studied this wizardry with Kaede w while ago, now she had to figure out what time period she was and how to get back...

A little whiles away... 

A group of three older boys surrounded a small hanyou, holding his ball in front of his face in a mocking manner; the first boy that faced Inuyasha was tall and seemed to be at least 10 or 11. The second looked just as old but a little smaller in size, and the third one looked like he was 9 or 8, but unlike the two other he looked scared and timid.

"What scum!" yelled the second boy, kicking the small Inuyasha to the ground. The first one laughed at his friend's actions, but the third one whimpered. Inuyasha didn't give them the satisfaction of crying out in pain, instead he stood up and looked the older on in the eyes.

"Please give me my ball back," he said politely, reaching for the ball in the bully's hands. "But its such a nice ball, I think me and my friends will enjoy this ball" said the first one, holding out of reach of the small hanyou. Inuyasha looked devastated, but tried again.

"Please, I don't have any thing else to play with, I'm sure you have your own, may I please have it back?" They group began to laugh, disclosing the youngest one. "Who do you possibly have to play with?" the second one taunted. Inuyasha took to comment pretty personally, of course they all had to pick on the fact he was a hanyou.

"I don't have any one to play with, but that's not the point!" Inuyasha sighed. The group seemed to become bored of Inuyasha and glared a killer look to the frightened boy. "Fine, if you want it go get it" the biggest one laughed, kicking the ball into the forest. Inuyasha looked at them with a pathetic look of anger.

"That wasn't nice," he stated, they retreating boys looked back to see Inuyasha, they laughed and continued walking. With another sigh Inuyasha raced to get his toy before it got to far.

Kagome made her way to a stream that she didn't recognize at all, she sighed but decided that it was a nice view and decided to look at the waters before finding something that looked familiar. The stream was moving slowly, and was clear as glass.

Kagome knelt down to scoop up some of the cold water, it was so fresh, and the forest that surrounded the area was lush and green, with occasional wild colors from the flowers, she was about to stand when she finished her break when a ball came rolling from the shrubs and stopped at her feet.

She picked it up and stood. She looked around for a possible owner but she could see nothing. She turned back to the waters. 'I wonder who this belongs to' she thought with a positive attitude 'does this mean there's a village around?' her thought stopped when she heard rustling behind her.

Inuyasha peeked out of the bushes to see a teen-aged girl holding his ball. He sighed, possibly another villager he had to plead with to get his ball back, he walked out of the bushes and seen her whip around with a shocked face. Once he could get a full glance at her he could clearly see her clothes were very odd, no near village had those clothing.

Kagome was absolutely shocked to see her 'secret' lover walk out behind her. He was so small he looked like he was 5 or six years of age. Now she knew what time she was in, in fact his appearance couldn't be better, he could help her figure out were she was, and maybe find clues on how to get back.

She was brought from her hopeful thinking when his soft voice reached her ears. "Could I please have my ball back?" he asked timidly. Kagome could see he looked pretty dirty and beaten, but nothing serious.

"Hello?" he asked after a while. Kagome snapped out of her thought again and smiled at him, he was not expecting that. "Of course you can," she said holding out his ball for him to take it. Now he was shocked, and wondered what she was planning, he may be young but he wasn't as naïve as he should be, he knew a lot more than he should of at that age, but what do you expect from constant attacks?

"Put it down and roll is to me," he said giving her a questioning gaze. To say Kagome was surprised was a under statement, she felt so much towards him. He was so young yet he was still suspicious like he was when he was older, and he was surprisingly wise.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you, I think its wrong for someone like you to be beaten especially for something that's not your fault." She walked closer to him still holding the ball for him to take. Inuyasha smelt the air but couldn't smell a lie, so he walked forward and reached for the ball.

Kagome smiled again seeing his big play full grin after he retrieved it. She looked at him and his big golden-amber eyes, which looked so innocent and playful. Inuyasha could feel her stare and turned to her. "My name is Inuyasha, what's yours?" he asked turning to her.

"My name is Kagome" she responded kneeling to his eye level. "Want to play with me?" he asked excitedly Kagome smile grew and she nodded her head, she had to admit he was sure cute. After a few minutes Inuyasha kicked the ball a little harder than intended and sent Kagome to the hard ground.

He raced to her and stretched out his hand "I'm so sorry I never meant to please don't be mad, oh I'm so sorry! I really, really am!" he spoke quickly. Kagome smiled again, which reassured Inuyasha a lot "its ok Inuyasha I'm fi-""He's attacking her get him!" yelled a gruff mans voice, before Kagome could react she was being held back by two large males, while a group surrounded Inuyasha, she couldn't see him, but she could hear his cries of pain.

After a few minutes of struggling Kagome freed herself from the men's grip. She pushed through mob and embraces the little warrior protectively, much like he did when she faded into this time. "Stop it all of you! Can't you see he's just a child?!" Kagome screeched, Inuyasha was unconscious and bleeding badly from his head. "But Lady he attacked you" a woman shouted. "We were playing he didn't attack me!" Kagome yelled, getting Angier at the villager's stupidity

When all other augments ended, the group went back to the village leaving Kagome with the injured child and the words of the villagers. One woman who seemed to stay out of the beating stayed behind and came out when the rest of the mob was gone.

"You are a brave one" she said walking closer to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome held Inuyasha tightly and glared at her. She smiled and said, "don't worry, I to believe what they are doing is stupid, he is really a nice boy" she looked down at him. She stopped smiling seeing his wounds and torn clothing.

"His mother doesn't live to far from here, I can show you were he lives, but first we need to get him cleaned up" Kagome nodded and looked at her, she actually looked fairly young. "I'm Kagome" Kagome stated, walking over to the stream she admired earlier.

"My name is Kohana," she told Kagome, and together they talking, till Inuyasha was treated. Kohana lead Kagome around the forest to a lone hut, "he lives there, please be careful the woman there isn't to appreciative for people touching her son" "thank you I hope to see you again" and with that Kagome was off to the hut.

I hope you liked it, wow I'm bushed but I think I will try and get another chapter in, please review!!


	3. Chapter 3 the truth

Hey! Chapter 3! Yup, anyways I hope some one reviews or I have to pull the plug on this story, This chapter hopefully will be the truth of his mother, and then later chapters will be the truth on her death... yeah anyways, I'm sorry for making his mother the way I do

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, its pretty obvious, and I cant think of anything witty to put right now.... Anyways... :: Throws Raman in cellar :: There you go Inuyasha eat up!

(OMG!)

Inuyasha and the rest of the group were on their way back to Kaede's. Shippo would be on Inuyasha's back about not protecting Kagome, and every body knew Inuyasha was not in the mood for that. In Sango's opinion he looked rather depressed. Miroku sighed again; he was probably in deep thought about what has happened.

With out warning Inuyasha collapsed on the ground. Miroku and Sango rushed to him to see if he was ok, he didn't get serious injuries in battle, he wasn't even bleeding. "Inuyasha?" she called.

"We should probably set up camp, he was probably so stressed that he just blacked out, I don't think its anything to worry about, besides we could use this time to relax a bit our selves. Sango looked up from her fallen friend and nodded to Miroku's idea.

After a few minutes camp was prepared. They set Inuyasha by a group of tree's to lie down, while they got the fire ready. Fortunately for them Kagome didn't bring her bag with her when she disappeared, so they decided to make Raman for Inuyasha when he wakes.

After a few more minutes they were disappointed when he didn't wake up. Their conversations died quickly every time a new one was started, leaving them with their thoughts. Sango heard noises in the bushes behind her and whipped around with her katana in hand. Before she could strike Shippo yelled out. "Don't hurt me!"

Sango relaxed and put her sword away, much to Shippo's relief. "So why are you here?" Miroku asked breaking the silence, Shippo looked back to Miroku and smiled. "Kaede said that the battle shouldn't of lasted this long, so I went looking for you, I followed the smell of Inuyasha's blood.

"What?!" Miroku and Sango yelled in union. This startled Shippo, but his reaction was ignored when they turned to see Inuyasha badly beaten, he had a gaping wound on his head, and his clothing was torn. He looked like some one ran out from the bushes and attacked him, and then ran away.

"But... He wasn't like this when we left him there" Sango whispered, more to herself than anyone. Miroku was thinking hard on what was happened, _'how the hell did this_ _happen?'_ he mentally yelled, but stayed calm for Sango.

Shippo how ever was confused beyond belief, '_didn't they know he was hurt in battle?'I mean he was hurt in battle right? Oh my god this is confusing ::Sigh::' _

"We have to bring him to Kaede, we have to figure out what's wrong with him" Sango sighed. How was she to know what was happening? Miroku nodded and began to pick up the hanyou with Sango's help. "Yeah maybe she can check out your guy's head while she's at it" Shippo murmured under his breath.

"What was that?" Miroku snapped. "Nothing! Nothing!" Shippo squeaked and ran in front.

(LOL)

Kagome knocked on the front door. Before long a woman with long dark hair answered and hurried Kagome inside her house. "Did you save him?" she asked leading Kagome into a room with a small cot. "Yes I did, he was being attacked by the villagers, my name is Kagome by the way" Kagome said as she laid Inuyasha on his 'bed'.

The woman smiled. "Hello Kagome, I'm Kie" (OMG I had no idea what to name her! I don't know any ones parent's names! Please tell me a better name!)

Kie smiled sadly, looking at her little boy. "his name is Inuyasha, I don't understand why they all pick on him, why cant they get the fact he has never hurt anyone before?" That comment was made more to herself than Kagome, Kagome was a little confused on weather or not to answer that. "I don't know either, he is a sweet little boy" Kagome commented.

Inuyasha started to shiver from his cot, which earned the attention of the two girls. Quickly Kie reached her little boy and hugged him tight. She touched his forehead and gasped loudly as she recoiled her fingers from his skin. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked, slowly walking to Kie and Inuyasha.

"Damn them, they gave him a fever again!" hissed Inuyasha's mother. Kagome was shocked and found she asking something that she figured she knew the answer to "what? I don't understand how" Kie smiled sadly. "They always hit him in the head, hoping to kill him, but every time it just messes up his brain functions and gets him sick, it's the only way he actually gets sick, really"

Kagome understood now, it was a vague explanation but she understood none-the-less. "Please, Kagome, could you watch him while I get some herbs? I don't have any to help him," Kie asked softly settling Inuyasha back on his cot. Kagome looked at him again before nodding to Kie's Question.

Kie grabbed her cloak and left with promises to return soon. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha who was still shivering pretty violently. With a sigh Kagome searched for something to keep him warm. She couldn't find anything really; expect a torn blanket in what looked to be his mother's room, but none in his own. Finally after a futile search she went back to the hanyou. His shivering stopped and he slowly opened his eyes to the world. The first thing he saw was Kagome in his home. This was good, his mother wouldn't be mad with Kagome around.

"How are you feeling?" she asked seeing he was awake. Inuyasha looked at her confused, so many questions ran through his head. "I'm ok, were is mom, why are you here? What happened?" Kagome gave him a warm smile. "Your mom ran out to get some herbs, and I brought you here after you were attacked." Kagome's tone was soft but sad.

"Oh" Inuyasha didn't think asking any more questions would be necessary. He sat up and held his spinning head, he resisted the urge to groan and flop down to sleep again, what a blissful thought, sleep. Kagome helped him sit up seeing he was debating on what to do in his head. "oh yeah!"Inuyasha yelled as of something just came back to him.

Kagome was confused but didn't interrupt. "are you ok?"he asked getting worried, "yes im fine, I can tell you are going to be a strong man when you grow up" Kagome insisted. Inuyasha gleamed, "just like my big brother!" At this Kagome seemed to get a warm feeling, then regret. He liked his brother now but what happened to make him hate him so?

Before they could say anything else between each other Kie walked in the room with a small sack of herbs in her hand. "oh good Inuyasha your awake" she sighed. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome hoping she would never leave. When his medicine was prepared Inuyasha drank it with sorrow he knew Kagome would be leaving soon.

"Thank you Kagome I hope to see you again" Kie smiled and lead Kagome to the door. Kagome smiled one last time at Inuyasha and then Kie. She could see why Inuyasha liked her so much; she was so nice. No wonder he said he missed her when she would pry on his family life.

"say good bye Inuyasha" Kie told her son. "Good bye Inuyasha" Inuyasha laughed. Kagome giggled, but from the look Kie was giving Inuyasha he decided not to be witty this time "I mean, good bye Kagome, I hope you to see again!" with that he hugged her leg.

'_I guess its better I'm leaving, I need to find a way to Inuyasha, the future Inuyasha... that's not right, I have to find a way back! And if he is with me that wont be good at all. _

_I mean what would he think if I just leave him sigh.' _Inuyasha let go of her leg and watched as she left the hut, saying good bye one final time.

As she was about to leave she heard something that didn't sound right at all. "Well I hope your happy you ungrateful twit" Kie's voice hissed. "I'm sorry mother, it won't happen again"

"Your damn right it wont" Kagome stood in horror she heard the sound of a slap, and thump. Kagome's mind started to swim with images of Kie slapping Inuyasha to the floor. "I'm sorry mother" Inuyasha sobbed.

"What ever, you little freak! Go make me some rice, and make it right this time!" Kie demanded; unaware that Kagome could hear everything. "Yes mother, can I eat tonight to?" he asked with a hopeful tone. Kagome heard a sickening laughter in Kie's voice. "You filthy bastard half-breed! I was going to let you eat tonight but after what you pulled today, you won't be eating for a week!"

Kagome heard another sob as Inuyasha tried to plead with his mother. "Please mama it wasn't my fault, I didn't know she was going to bring me back here, I didn't know I was going to be attacked! Please mother! I'm so hungry"

"If you're on your best behavior you _might_ be able to eat tomorrow"

To say Kagome was shocked would be a big under statement! '_This isn't the woman Inuyasha told me about, this wasn't the nice and pretty woman she was speaking to moments ago! This cant be his mother!'_ Kagome thought in furry. _'She would never treat her own son like that! Never! She was the one who Inuyasha knew he would be accepted by! Even Kikyo didn't like him as a hanyou, and although I accepted him as he was is, I'm not in his life, yet._ She shrieked in her mind.

She heard Inuyasha cough, but it sounded distant, like he was in another room. 'Of course making his mother rice!' Kagome didn't know what to do anymore! She didn't want to leave Inuyasha alone with this mad woman but she couldn't change his past any more.

"You stupid child! Are you trying to get me sick!" screamed Kie's voice and it faded to a level of volume like Inuyasha's. "No! No I was covering my mouth, I would never, I couldn't help it, I'm sorry!" Inuyasha cried. "Look at you crying like a baby! Suck it up! Sesshoumaru would never cry like this! Don't you wanna be like your darling brother!?"

"I'm sorry mother" Inuyasha whispered in a much quitter tone. Kagome knew he was trying to hold back his sobs. She could hear Kie whisper something that She couldn't make out then another slap and thud was heard. Kagome gasped when she heard stomping foot steps get louder and closer, and ran to hide behind the hut.

Kie stormed out of the hut and walked into the forest cursing her 'bastard' son for his ignorance under her breath. Kagome walked back to the huts entrance when she heard Inuyasha in a full out fit of crying. When she reached the 'kitchen' she could clearly see Inuyasha in a heap on the floor, crying whatever tears he could.

"Inuyasha?" she asked timidly, not sure if he knew she was there. It was obvious he didn't, because when she spoke he gasped loudly and stood to Kagome, trying his best to look like he wasn't crying by whipping away his tears.

Kagome knelt to the child and embraced him. "Its Ok Inuyasha, I heard it all, you are safe with me, you can cry if you want to." Kagome comforted, as soon as she was done speaking Inuyasha clutched Kagome and cried on her shoulder. Sobbing and trying to tell Kagome that it wasn't his fault.

Soon Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip loosen and his sobs stop. She looked at him and realized he was sleeping. 'What am I going to do?' she asked herself.

(LOL that looks so constipated!)

That's chapter 3! Don't you feel so bad for Inuyasha? I do! I'm so mean, please review or this has to be my last chapter, and I like the way this is turning out! I'm open for any idea's you people have and want in to story! Thank you!


	4. 4 Saving IY on a moonless night

OMG! You people make me so happy! I come home after searching for a new home and I have like 100 reviews! (Ok I'm being drastic but still!) Thank you so much! I would answer you all but I'm lazy so I will put that main stuff:

Thank you for his mom's name, I knew it was something like that but I decided not to risk it.

I will try to slow it down by adding more details (I'm not the best though).

Thank you for the corrections, no offence taken.

I will save Inuyasha from his evil mother!

I guarantee Kagome will understand Inuyasha more, and love may blossom.

I'm so happy you all liked it!

Oh yes, and people got confused, it will help me if you tell me what you got confused about so I can fix it, other than that I'm so sorry I didn't make it as clear as I thought I did.

I'm so happy I'm grinning like an idiot! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Wow I feel loved!!

Anyways I should get on with the story!

--------------------- (I hope this works)

Kaede heaved a sigh. Shippo was sent hours ago to retrieve the missing gang; now he was gone to. Not something the old lady would be proud of. She was about to loose faith when Shippo ran through the door, he was panting from lack of air and looked close to passing out.

"Kaede! Kaede, Kagome... Inuyasha... on... UG! And... gone..." The little kit screamed while gasping for air. Aside from being amused by the little fox, she was worried; he wouldn't be in such a big heap if something weren't wrong. Once Shippo breathed in some much deserved air into his lungs he tried again, knowing the old bat wouldn't of got what he said the first time.

"Kagome disappeared and Inuyasha is wounded! Sango and Miroku seem to be really worried about that, saying he wasn't like that when they were done fighting! Oh I miss Kagome" Shippo found himself screaming. Soon after Miroku and Sango come in the door way with Inuyasha in the transformed fire cats back.

"What has happened to Kagome?" Kaede asked, Sango stared at the ground while descending to a seat, were she could hopefully rest. Miroku, seeing Sango's attempts on not answering, decided he would give the elder a answer.

"We were in a battle with a demon, who called himself the time sage. During that battle he kept making time go back words so he would know what he would do, then change it for the worse. Inuyasha seemingly had enough of this and attacked the sage before he could change time once again. That made the demon angry and threw something at Kagome, making her disappear." Miroku's tone broke down to a whisper when he neared the end of the tale. Kaede nodded her head. "Kagome and I studied such magic while training her Miko abilities. She was sent back to time, and now has to find a way back, nothing bad has happened. But she has to find her way back before it's to late"

"What does that mean? Before its to late?" Shippo asked, looking at the old priestess. Kaede sighed. It means that if she runs out of time to make it back then she will be stuck in that time.

That didn't make the group any happier, and they all seemed to slump down into their seats, each with signs of thinking on their features. It was a long moment of nothingness until Kirara mewed grabbing the attention of the rest. If we could understand the fire cat Demon, she would be saying something like: hey! Would someone mind getting this hanyou of my back!?

"Oh that's right!" Sango yelled running to place Inuyasha on a cot. "Kaede, maybe you could tell us what is wrong with Inuyasha, he has gotten those wounds out of no were" Miroku stated, helping Sango with their friend. Kirara sighed; at least it looked like she did, once Inuyasha was off of her, and went to rest near the now blazing fire.

"Do not be to alarmed." Kaede broke in. "Kagome is in his past, it seems as though when she was with his younger self he has gotten those wounds, that is why he has them now yes it is confusing, yet I cannot explain it clearer then that"

This lighter note made them all sigh in relief. At least they now knew what time period Kagome was in, and she was safe with Inuyasha again, wasn't she?

-------------------- 

Kagome smiled at the site of her young companion sleeping in her arms. He looked happier to get that off his chest as he slept. However it still bothered her that, that woman was his mother. It hardly seemed right, he always talked good thing about his mother, and she had shown the good side with Kagome, so why when they were alone did it all go so horribly wrong? And why would he defend her even after her death.

Instantly Kagome got a bad feeling and knew she had to get out of the house and fast. "What are you doing with my son?" asked Izayoi (thanx, from now on that's his mothers name!! I thank you for giving me that YaSakura!!) From behind Kagome,

Kagome stood up slowly with shaky knees, Inuyasha still in her firm grasp. She wasn't going to let this happen anymore, but she couldn't stop it! If she did she would change the future, who knows what would happen then?!. When Kagome turned around she put her best smile on she could fake, with out making it look to fake.

"Hello Izayoi! I was coming back to ask if Inuyasha wanted to play again, but when I got here he was on the floor crying and you weren't home, why would he be crying?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Kagome could see Izayoi sweat as she searched her mind quickly for a decent answer. Finally she came up with something that seemed reasonable; at least in her head it did, she could only pray Kagome would buy it.

"He told me that his wounds still hurt, and he still felt sick, so he started to cry. With out you being here I had to leave my _ange_l alone to get the herbs to make my _precious_ little boy feel better" Izayoi spit out venom at the words angel and precious. Kagome knew she was lying, and would let this woman suffer as long as Kagome could make her. "I see, were is your herbs you were getting for your _precious angel_?

Again Izayoi started to sweat. "I couldn't find any!" she spat out, getting fed up with Kagome's smarts. Kagome inwardly smirked, but couldn't find anything else to make this lady loose her cool. "Well I have a lot of herbs, could I please take him back with me for tonight? I will treat your _precious angel_, with as much tenderly care, like a _mother should! _Kagome spat with her lie at having herbs.

"Please, anything for my baby boy, and his best friend" Izayoi smiled, but inside felt like ripping Kagome's limbs off, one by one, very slowly. "Please take some food," Izayoi offered. Kagome smiled at herself for a job well done and thanked Izayoi for her food items, and left, carry Inuyasha on a piggyback.

Half way to a decent camp area Inuyasha began to stir. Kagome heard his gasp in her ear. "Kagome?" he asked, not to sure on what was going on, it was obvious on his tone, and the way he tensed up. "Don't worry Inuyasha, your safe for tonight" when she spoke softly he relaxed and sighed in relief. This woman was showing so much care for him, and for once he didn't feel so alone in the world.

"How long has she been doing that?" Kagome asked, plainly sad for Inuyasha. "Ever since daddy stopped visiting" Inuyasha whispered. He really didn't mean for Kagome to hear him. But since he was speaking in his ear, she couldn't help but hear every word clearly.

They came back to the area they had met earlier; the sun had already started to fall. When Kagome finished igniting the fire she sat next to Inuyasha, ready to cook some food. "You know, things will get better in your life" Kagome smiled, trying to make the mood happier.

"I know, with you here I can't help but be happy!" Inuyasha laughed, before he uttered what sounded like 'no!' he gasped looking at the setting sun. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked. He was as fast as a blur, as he reached Kagome and hugged her tightly. She knelt down and held him back. 'I wonder what's going on' she asked herself, watching the sun fully disappear. What puzzled her was there was no moon.

'_A moonless night!'_ Kagome gasped and hugged him tighter. Now she could feel energy pulse from her tiny friend as he shifted in her arms. After a few more pulses he pulled away from her. Kagome looked down and noticed his big brown eyes smiling at her. He was blushing slightly. "Thank you! I'm sorry I did that, just sometimes its scary and..." he trailed off now gazing at the floor.

"Its not a problem Inuyasha, I know exactly what you feel like, it didn't bother me at all" Inuyasha smiled again, before his gaze met on his ball that they left, crammed into the bushes. He ran to it and smiled as he pulled it from the twigs reach. "Why weren't you shocked that I was turned human?" she asked sitting next to her while she cooked.

"It doesn't bother me, I like you no matter what form your in" she laughed, wrapping a free arm around him, pushing him into her side. He looked up at her and smiled. "What if I was a big scary demon? Would you still like me then?" he asked, slight amusement ringing in his tone.

Kagome giggled "of course"


	5. WOW! omg chapter 5! i cant think of a ti...

Hey! Dani again! Anyways, I wanna thank every one for their wonderful reviews! Oh I'm so happy! I have 38 right now I'm hoping I get more! Lots of people asked me 'what happens to future Inuyasha?' well... I'm not to sure about that right now, basically he experiences what ever his younger self does when he's with Kagome... we will see what happens later on...

Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep up with my chapters! Thank you! God I'm happy! You people are the best!  
  
Chapter. 5!

Miroku sighed. It was the first night in along time that Kagome wasn't with them, and Inuyasha wasn't able to make them laugh, of course he never means to make them laugh, it juts happens. Miroku was sent on guard duty for the first part of the night, then Sango and then Shippo and Kiara. (Omg, I forgot how to spell it)

It was rather boring, being awake late at night all alone, he side glanced at Sango. He dubbed her the 'sleeping Beauty'. He could imagine a few things he and her could do right about now. He smirked at his own thought. But he knew Sango was a woman who needed to be appreciated, not just for her beauty. If he wanted her, he had to take her in as a whole being. Not just a good ass.

Although; she did have that feature. Miroku was almost lost in his thoughts about Sango and him with children,

(Thought)

Miroku leans in and steals a kiss on the cheek of his wife when she turned and kissed him smack dab on the lips, forcefully, but accepted, she slipped her toung in his mouth and started a lovers battle in his mouth...

Before he imagined Sango stripping his clothes, the room filled with energy. Then it stopped. As soon as it came the energy was gone, before it come back like another heartbeat. Miroku opened his eyes, and realized he was almost asleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, when he felt the force that awakened him.

"What?" he asked himself, groggily looking around the room; he was still imagining Sango and him when his gaze fell upon the defenseless hanyou, 'sleeping' in the corner. But something told Miroku that he had found the forceful energy pulses that woke him up. Inuyasha was no longer a hanyou, other than a human.

He picked himself up and shook Sango awake. Miroku was still half asleep and thought he needed help figuring this one out. Besides, being awake late at night with Sango, her gently flowing dark brown hair, enchanting eyes, and soothing voice was a bonus. Sango fluttered her eyes to see Miroku.

"What is it?" she yawned, half annoyed that he was waking her up; maybe it was her shift to watch. "Is it time already?" she asked him. Beginning to see through the darkness. He shook his head in the negative, but when she didn't respond her decided to answer. "no, its not I need your help with something"

"What is it then" she asked with a stretch.

"Inuyasha is Human, and the sun set hours ago, not to mention that tonight isn't the full moon"

Sango yawned once more. Once the information settled in her half -asleep brain, she immediately knew the answer. Miroku felt Kind of stupid now, he knew the answer he just didn't really think about it, it made sense now. Miroku chuckled nervously "you know what Sango, I think I know why now, you can go back to bed"

Sango sighed with a small smile. She was awake now; why not spend it with her favorite Houshi-sama? "That's nice of you Miroku, but I think I will stay with you till you go to sleep" Miroku smiled. Maybe this would be like his dream, minus the children and beautiful meadow. He swiftly leant in to kiss his lover in the cheek.

His lips made contact with her cheek, he was slightly disappointed she didn't react like he wanted her to, but she let him kiss her, that was a start wasn't it. They smiled at each other with faint blushes shining through the dark. All of ther problems disappeared for this moment in time.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, he was happily munching on his food, eating like he hasn't had food in weeks. 'I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't eaten in weeks' Kagome thought darkly, Inuyasha saw the scowl that was on her beautiful face and he instantly thought he didn't something wrong.

Kagome noticed his brown eyes shift to the floor and his dark hair slumped against his sulking body. But what worried her the most was the fact he wasn't eating anymore, she knew that she couldn't keep him safe and nourished for long because she had to find away back.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked, her angry expression softened at the poor boy. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry" he asked in a sullen and quiet voice. "Oh no Inuyasha, I'm not mad at you, you have don't nothing wrong, I was thinking about your mom" she told him. Instantly she was regretting saying that. He looked back at her with a small smile.

"Don't worry about her, I can take care of myself" he set his bowl of rice on the floor and walked to a path a lush green grass to lie down on. Kagome followed suit and say next to him. He rolled on his back and looked up at her, and the moonless sky. Kagome smiled sweetly, he was a little kid, yet so confident.

"You know, I'm here so if there's anything you wanna talk about..." Inuyasha looked back from the sky to see Kagome talking. "You know, you've heard everything I ever wanted to tell someone before, you made me really happy and I'm happy we are friends Kagome, I hope you never leave me, ever! Then we can do this all the time, except I wont be a weak human, no offense, and I could protect you!"

Kagome's smile faded. How could she tell this boy she had to leave and couldn't help him for long... and her time was running out, maybe she could stay with him forever? Then he wouldn't be alone! No she knew it would never work, the others needed her...

"What's wrong?" he asked, Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his soft voice. "Did I say something wrong" he asked shamefully. Kagome shook her head. "no Inuyasha, but I cant stay with you for ever, I have to get home and my home is a log way from here" Inuyasha frowned.

"oh... well then can we enjoy tonight? I-"

"Oh my Inuyasha! I forgot tonight was your 'time' I shouldn't of let you go tonight" yelled a voice to familiar. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Izayoi run up to them,

"Hello" Kagome greeted, hiding her hate for this awful woman. "Mother" Inuyasha jumped up and bowed. His voice was full of shock. He straightened his stance and looked back at Kagome, regret was a clear message in the glint of his eyes. "I rushed out to find you as soon as I could, and it's a good thing I found you, the sun is about to rise!"

Kagome looked over to the horizon, she could see the red coming from up from the distant hills. Inuyasha turned back to his mother. "its alright ma, Kagome helped me and I'm sure she could do it agai-"  
  
"none-sense Inuyasha" Izayoi yelled, Inuyasha understood it in a hidden warning, she then grabbed his arm, a little tighter than necessary, and gripped him in a bone shattering hug, The sun decided to rise at that exact moment and Inuyasha clung to her for support, even though he much rather hug Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous. She wanted to help him, not some witch her was putting him through more pain that he already was in. By the time the transformation was done Inuyasha pulled away from his bother, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kagome wanted to run away from the woman with Inuyasha in her arms, forever living a life of happiness. But that was something was wasn't meant to happen, now she had to watch Inuyasha...

And his abusive mother...

Ok! Done chapter 5! I'm sorry it's a bit shirt with the Inu/Kag but I added some Mir/San for those people! Yup that was the first time I ever wrote a Mir/San fluff bit in my stories so don't hate me if it's not that good. Please review with some idea.. Next chapter or the next one is Inuyasha's mother's death, and I guarantee some exiting events will be added

Thanx for reading!  
REVIEW!!


	6. SORRY!

SORRY!

I was looking back on chapter 5 and I found A LOT of mistakes, I'm sorry for that and when I have time I will fix everything. But for now I can just hope you wont get to confused... Thank you!


	7. Good bye forever?

Oy, hello! This is Dani! Here with another exiting chapter of.... MY STORY! Yay! Anyways I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I'm going through crap and moving and starting in a new school and everything is crazy! Thank you for your reviews! Keep sending them in and I'll keep up with my chapters!

Chapter... 6!

Kagome followed Inuyasha and Izayoi back to their hut after Izayoi intruded on Inuyasha's night alone with Kagome. That wasn't what bothered Kagome so much though, it was the fact that Izayoi seemed to hurt Inuyasha when ever Kagome glanced away, and then made it seem as much as an accident as possible. So now Kagome kept her eyes on them at all times...

But she couldn't help but feel guilt for when she **had **to leave them. She decided not to linger on the idea any longer, if she did she would end up running off with Inuyasha and be is stepmother. That was a funny thought, being Inuyasha's mom. Even though he was a sweet little boy, he did grow out of it...

But Kagome couldn't blame him for that now. Now she knew it wasn't his fault he was a jerk. He was just protecting himself from being hurt anymore. Who wouldn't, every one he seemed to care for ended up hurting him. That is until Kagome had something to say, when she gets back the first thing she's going to do is apologize to Inuyasha, for what, what still a mystery, she just felt like she should apologize for everything, she had a better understanding for the hanyou now.

Inuyasha ended up begging Kagome to let him walk by her. Which made Kagome feel good seeing on how he wasn't begging to be with his mother. She also had to do everything in her will not to laugh at the extreme look of jealousy evident in Izayoi's eyes. So now Kagome trudged along, carrying the sleeping Inuyasha In her arms, again Kagome had to suppress the urge to rub it in Izayoi's face. He was in her arms! Not his mothers.

As you can tell Kagome hated this woman, she would do everything in her power to stop her if she could. Sadly she couldn't, and it depressed her at the thought of just watching Inuyasha get hurt, she was going to prolong his torture for as long as she could. "Kagome, were here, Kagome?" Izayoi's voice intruded, once again.

"Yes?' Kagome asked. "Oh, right" with that Kagome walked into the hut and placed Inuyasha is his cot, very carefully. But as careful as she was Inuyasha still woke up. "Kagome?" he asked, stifling a yawn. His eyes were drooping and his voice held obvious drowsiness. "Inuyasha, you should be sleeping" Kagome told him. She had to leave soon and didn't want him to see her go. Inuyasha shook his head, he was both telling Kagome he wasn't going to sleep, and trying to shake off the urge to comply with Kagome's wishes.

"Inuyasha" Kagome sighed; she was so scared to see the look in his face once he told her she had to leave tonight. "I have to go very soon..." the speech she seemed to be practicing and prolonging, mentally over and over, just disappeared, every single word she was going to tell him just went away after seeing his eyes glaze over with sadness, understanding and, what Kagome hated the most....

Fear.

"Kagome I know, so please don't make a big deal over it. I can handle my mother and I will, so please don't be worried for me. Go and find your family. I'm sure they're worried about you. I promise we will meet up again, maybe someday soon." Despite his will not to cry, his eyes shone with threatening tears. 'If I cry in front of Kagome she will feel sad. '_I want her to know she can rely on me, to take care of me'_ he chanted over and over. Even though he wanted to convince Kagome he was going to be all right, he had to convince himself.

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha knew she could read his expression like an open book, he told her everything he was feeling with out uttering a word. But unknown to Inuyasha Kagome was feeling the same thing inside. She didn't want to leave as much as Inuyasha didn't want her to. Kagome held in the tears that wanted to slide down, and she fought of the urge to hold him protectively forever, he needed comfort. Or she needed it.

For now she just lowered herself to his eye level and held him in a 'goodbye' hug. A hug that she was screaming at herself to never break,

"Maybe sooner than you think" with that she walked to the entrance she came in, the entrance that was going to serve her as a exit. Inuyasha was hot on her heels. He wanted to see as much of her as he could. Now his brain was racking every cell for a clue to what Kagome meant. "Maybe sooner that you think" he replayed her words over and over. She was going to see him again soon! Maybe that's not what she meant but he was going to hold onto his false hope until the day he seen her again.

Kagome stopped by the doorway and glared at Izayoi. "I trust your going to make sure no harm is inflicted on your '_precious angel_' (A/N: does Kagome like to run those words in or what?) She paused and waited for Izayoi's words. But all Kagome got was a audible nod. Izayoi couldn't speak. She was resisting all temptations to just kill Inuyasha right now and send Kagome out the door with his mangled body, or what would be left of it.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha is a nice kid, I wonder were he gets it from" and with that she walked out the door. Inuyasha wanted to laugh; she just got his mother good. He walked out the doorway to see Kagome walking down the path.

"Bye Kagome! I'll miss you," he yelled waving his arm high above his head uncontrollably. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha waving his arm furiously goodbye. She waved back to him yelling "good bye Inuyasha! I'll miss you to, until we meet again!"

Kagome was about to say something more when she was paralyzed in horror all the left her throat was a tiny whimper, obliviously to Inuyasha his mother was standing behind him, her arms raised high with a knife just waiting to gorge into Inuyasha's childish flesh. As if sensing what Kagome was scared of Inuyasha turned to meet the drunken gaze of his mother. He could smell the sake from were he was standing.

Inuyasha's POV

I seen Kagome open her mouth when she stopped before any noise was made she just stood there, wide eyes in shock, for a minute I didn't get what was going on. That is until I concentrated on the over whelming sent of sake. I was used to that sent when my mother unleashed her drunken beatings on me. I could but it wouldn't be right if I did fight back. She was just mad that daddy stopped coming and she would stop and love me again like she did before with dad at our sides.

My hopeful thinking how ever was a lie. I knew dad was dead. She did to, she just denied it and insisted on telling me that he would come back, or I would go see him. I think that was a threat, however when she said that she also hit me on the head hard, I couldn't think straight after words. But that was a past beating, I couldn't let mother hurt me while Kagome was watching.

With out thinking I dashed into the house, just in time to because mother was about to hit me with that cooking knife. She never used weapons before, right now I wish more then ever that what I told Kagome was true. I wish I could take care of myself, I really do. Mother followed me, walking unsteadily from the effects of her sake chugging. She waist rice on that stuff when we could use it as food, or to buy food. (A/N: rice was a form of money in early, and feudal Japan, if you didn't know)

Maybe she would pass out before she could catch me. Then I could run away with Kagome! She seemed to love me, why didn't she take me with her though? Oh well, either way I couldn't leave my mother, if she didn't hurt me she would hurt herself. Even though she hates me cause I'm a half-breed. (I think I know what that means) I still love her. She wasn't always like this!

My mother took another teetering step in my direction. By now I have run all over the house, and stupidly I have worn myself out. I think my mom was planning that. Also, I trapped myself in a corner. Mother was going to get me and she was going to get me good. "Inuyasha" she slurred. "Your friend has pissed me off and you know what happens when I'm mad," she told me. She didn't have to remind me I was going to get the worse beating of my life, Possibly a beating to end my life.

Before I could apologize for Kagome's actions she brought a bottled hand into my gut, for some reason it realty burned as it course into my blood, wait blood? Now I see why, the bottle was broken in half, and pierced into my stomach, it probably burned 'cause some sake was still sloshing around in the half bottle, and pouring into my insides.

My eyes fill with tears; she hasn't hit me with a weapon before! She hasn't caused this big of wound to me. I knew now her intentions were of killing me. '_Kill her!_' a voice inside my head screamed. I mentally jumped, wow; I have people inside my head. I didn't recognize this voice, it was much more rough than my own, but I wasn't going to kill her. I wouldn't give in to this demon in my head.

Demon?

Was that really my demon side talking to me? Maybe I'm not crazy but I really don't have time to celebrate. Oww, it burns. My blood is making a puddle like rainwater underneath me. My mother smiled with a sick happiness at seeing her own son's blood. I wish I were strong like sesshoumaru right now. He never cared that I was a hanyou. Not until he talked to another demon, then he started to hate me.

That only made me Angier. Lets see what I have to work with:

A dad that left me, a brother that betrayed me, a mother that hurts me and a wound that is killing me, but I have Kagome who... Before I could figure out something good that Kagome does mother knocked me into the wall. She seems to like me hitting that wall. I felt my whole body pulse with an energy I have never experienced before. With what I thought was going to be my dying thought I prayed to Kagome and anyone who cared. Those two people are my father and Kagome.

Father: I never knew you and I was mad that you left me, you made mom a different person and your other son doesn't come to see me anymore, he has changed to. Your loss in life has made mine a hellhole. But I forgive you. And I will see you soon so we can watch that sick bitch of a mother rot in her excuse for a life, she can kill herself with the loss of two people in her life, one of which she caused. Let her live with that on her conscious.

Kagome: I'm sorry I never meant goodbye forever. But I guess that what it means now, you have changed my life in so many ways I think I'm going to die happy now, I hope you live a long and prosperous life right now I feel so weak my thoughts are beginning to blur out I will meet up with you in the after life, maybe sooner than you think.

Then it all went black.

I hope you liked that chapter, it was fun writing in Inuyasha's POV. Yes. Next chapter will be up soon possibly right after thing one! So please review this chapter was so fun!!

Thanx!

REVIEW!!


	8. chapter 7!

Hehe, you people make me feel so loved! So now I decided to write more! Yay! Lol I might be adding some Japanese words because I figured out how to make my microsoft word thing reconinize japanese words! Arent we all exited.

Anyways, I loves your reviews! I seriously do! Thank you all who reviewed! Thank you! You guys are the best, no seriously you are! Review!

Chapter. 7

Shippo woke up as rays of the earths natural light hit his child-ish face. Finally Morning. Then again morning didn't seem all too appealing anymore, not to this little fox. It has been 2 days now since Kagome disappeared and Inuyasha was in a state of coma. Sango was well since up earlier than Shippo and Miroku was still in his bed.

'I wonder what time it is' Shippo sighed, making his way to the sun. With out Kagome's watch thing, they had to rely on the sun to tell them what time it was. That hurt they eyes. Shippo made his way out of the hut to see Sango sitting on a hill in the distance, she seemed to be in deep thought, and from the face she was making Shippo knew it was deep depressing thought.

In fact they all were like this. They all seemed to loose their cheery pep, and silly antics, Miroku would grope Sango on the odd hand, but that wasn't for his own pleasure, it was to make the sad aura's disappear for as long as he could. Of course being Miroku Shippo figured he did enjoy it.

He didn't watch Sango for long. He went back to the hut to cuddle with Kagome's bag. The one she left behind. Both of his makeshift parents were gone, or better off gone. What fun was Inuyasha if he didn't even open his eyes to glare? Shippo at one point accused Inuyasha of faking, and starting to hysterically pound his tiny fists on Inuyasha, screaming for him to wake up. Nothing.

Now Shippo didn't know what to do, he spent the days sniffing Kagome's things for her sweet floral sent, or cuddling to Inuyasha, making sure no one was around.

Shippo looked over to the seemingly sleeping hanyou. "Wake up" he whispered to himself. Before Shippo could exhale his sigh, a pulse came through the hut. It was different from the human energy that one time, but Shippo had no doubt that Inuyasha was making this energy force as well. Miroku jumped out of his sleep not to sure what was happening. The only thing he knew was he sensed a powerful demon.

The energy hit Miroku and his head whipped around to see Inuyasha. Starting to transform, he had a major wound gaping in his gut and his head what bleeding again, that made Miroku wonder what was going on back in his past with... Kagome. Even her name at a situation like this, was depressing. But he couldn't sulk right now.

When Inuyasha's transformation was complete, his blood red eyes opened. As a human he didn't wake so what was different. Probably because he was ruthless in his demon form, probably because he didn't give a rat's ass about anything, the only thought in his head was kill. Kill. Kill.

Shippo squeaked. Inuyasha was awake. Like we wanted. But this wasn't what he had in mind. Inuyasha was out of control and the only person that could save them, was gone. This was bad. Not what Shippo had in mind, Not at all?

----------------- (With Kagome) ------------------------

Kagome's POV!

I don't know how long I stood there. Inuyasha ran into the house. I don't know why he did that, why didn't he come to me? Was he trying to protect me or not let me see him get hurt? I didn't have time to think about that. But I did. I just stood there, I knew my expression was very clearly shocked or traumatized. Either one I was my face showed it. Everything was clear. I was scared for the little boy, my best friend.

I heard a bang, and Inuyasha's cry. That was only thing that made my legs start working. My mentally screaming did nothing. I ran towards the hut, not fast at all. My mind was still progressing what was happening. All I knew was. Inuyasha was in trouble; his mother was on a rampage. And I was standing there for a while.

When I reached the doorway I couldn't see anyone. But I knew they were there. The house was a mess. It looked like someone ran all around it trying to get away from something. That's exactly what happened. Scattered on the floor I noticed numerous Sake bottles. They weren't there when I left, that girl can drink fast.

The one bottle that caught my attention was the one that was only half a bottle. A knife was cast on the floor not far from the bottle. The same knife Izayoi was going to stab her own son with, her little boy that has done nothing, her 'precious angel'

It was all so unfair, if I didn't have to get back I would stay with Inuyasha, I really would. I would make his life so happy, now I know she deserved to die in a fire from the villagers. She deserved to bake alive watching her son live. She deserved her fate. But now it didn't make sense, why would she save Inuyasha? Probably because she seen the error of her ways to late.

That had to be it.

I walked into an open space. They had to be there, the hut wasn't THAT big. Sure enough they were there. But what I saw was something I thought couldn't be possible. Inuyasha stood up from were he lay on the floor, his head resting against the wall he was so obviously thrown to. He wasn't the same little hanyou that asked for his ball back, he wasn't the same little human who told me he could take care of himself. It was a little demon that was walking up to his mother, I know this demon, this demon was the same one that killed a group of bandits mercilessly. His little claws hand gripped the bottles head that stuck from his gut. When he pulled it out with out showing the slightest bit of pain, more blood poured out, blood mixed with sake.

His mother screamed as Inuyasha threw the bottle to the floor, smashing it to many pieces. I didn't know what to do but stand there and watch. I watched Inuyasha growl and whisper deals to his uncaring mother. Deals about how he was going to kill her, how she could of saved herself, how she didn't!

How this was his revenge!

I don't know what I wanted now. I wanted this woman to die, and I said she deserved her fate, what ever that may be, but I never wanted Inuyasha to kill her. Or did I? It was his revenge after all, for all the times she pretended to care then hurt him more. That bitch. Now my wants were clean inside my confused head. I wanted Inuyasha to have his revenge.

"I feel bad for you" Inuyasha told her, suppressing his evil laughter to a mere heart-clenching chuckle. Izayoi looked like she was at a loss for words, she didn't do anything back take another step back, while Inuyasha walked forward. It was pretty funny, a grown woman terrified of a 6 year old.

I guess I would be scared to, after all he wasn't a normal 6-year-old boy, he was a bloodthirsty demon seeking revenge.

Then time slowed down, I saw Inuyasha leap in the air, and strike Izayoi across the throat in one swift moment she was dead. I didn't know what happened next, time sped up again, Inuyasha landed, as did the corpse of his mother. I looked at the room. The walls were painted in bloody spots. Izayoi littered the floor, Her blood running across floor. Inuyasha's blood was in a corner and underneath him, still sputtering out of his wound.

Then I saw his eyes. The blue pupils shining with regret and tears. He looked me in the eyes and ran to me. At first I thought he was going to attack me, but when I seen his eyes, the tears that spilled down his cheeks, I knew he needed support more than anyone in this world right now.

I knelt down and opened my arms for him to run into, and he did. He clung to me and cried what he could. He turned back to his normal hanyou self, continuing to cry, and bleed. After about a few minutes, going onto half hour, his sobs stopped and his flowing tears slowed. Soon he was unconscious or asleep. He might of cried himself to sleep or passed out from blood loss.

I'm sure he was asleep...?

I heard someone clear his or her throat behind me. I gasped in fear; slowly I stood with Inuyasha still in my arms and turned to the being....

--------------------- (With Miroku and Shippo)-----------------

Miroku held Shippo in his arms. He was uncertain on what to do. This was Inuyasha he couldn't suck him up, but Inuyasha had trapped them in a corner, and was stalking in for the kill. Just as he raised his hand for the final and first blow, Miroku chanted a prayer, and Sango walked in, and

Inuyasha fell on the spot, transformed back, and retreated back to his sweet coma until they day or moment Kagome decided to return.

--------------------------(With Dani)------------------

Wow! That was my chapter 7! Yes I wasn't as inspired, then again I do my best writing in the night, and it is day. So anyways, it was a little slow. Yeah. Ok then please review hehehe, aren't we all exited to find out who the being is? I'm not telling you.. Nope! Hahaha! Please review!

Thanx!

REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 8 confusing, ne?

HEY HEY! OMG I HYPER-ISH yes

You know what that means? That means I am going to write my story oh yes it does! Oh oh oh oh oh yeah! OMG! What am I doing?! Wheee!! I have to get ups early tomorrow, you know why, no, I know why! I have to go to school! Eek! Not like that, I have to check out my school. Yeah, so review and if this chapter is like... off... blame sugar.

------------ (Last time, dun dun dun)-------------

I heard someone clear his or her throat behind me. I gasped in fear; slowly I stood with Inuyasha still in my arms and turned to the being....

----------(This time, dun dun dun) ----------------------

----------------------(With Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken that annoying little fart)-----------

Rin was running around the many fields of flowers picking the ones that caught her attention. She was going to give them to her favorite demon, and not that annoying little fart. (A/N: LOL HAHAHA! OMG! OH MY!) Once her small hands were full of stems she ran to meat up the Jaken and Sesshoumaru. (Mostly Sesshoumaru because, you guessed it, Jaken is a annoying little fart)

"Milord?" squeaked Jaken staring down at the fallen lord. Sesshoumaru was in the middle of a sentence when he suddenly collapsed and went into unconsciousness. That was just odd, if he was under some spell the powerful demon could easily be immune, and it wasn't from any injury. Could it be possible the demon lord worked himself to the brink of death? (He's a stupid toad isn't he?)

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA?" Rin yelled, dropping all of her beautiful and colorful flowers and running Sesshoumaru. Rin was at the point of tears, she was at a loss for words, and what could she say about the situation at hand? She was after all a little girl.

-----------------(With Kagome, Inuyasha and now Sesshoumaru)--------------

Kagome's POV

To my surprise the person that walked in to the messed up hut, and now gravesite was shorter than me. I looked down slightly to the Lord of the western plains. He had the same stoic expression, but his eyes told it all. His eyes shone with remorse, something I am not familiar with his expressing.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked a little nervous. He didn't reply till after a while. He looked around the hut. Upon seeing Izayoi, he left his cool and looked up at me in shock. He looked around the age of 10 or 11. "Did you do this?" he finally spoke. Good I was getting so nervious.

I was about to answer and tell him his little brother did, but as I opened my mouth he spoke again. "No, Inuyasha did, didn't he?" He saw Izayoi's blood still dripping from Inuyasha's claw, to the floor. I knew he also saw Inuyasha's blood. In fact I bet he smelt everyone's blood, that blood that was on the walls and floors.

"I'll take him, you don't belong here" Sesshoumaru offered, gaining his emotionless composure again. Now this was interesting, Sesshoumaru, who hates Inuyasha, was offering to take him? But then again I had to trust him. I had nothing left to do. Hesitantly and slowly I lowered Inuyasha into Sesshoumaru's waiting arms.

Normal POV because I'm bored of Kagome's mind. LOL.

Inuyasha began to stir once he was no longer in Kagome's warm and accepting embrace. He looked up at Sesshoumaru with droopy eyelids. He smiled weakly. "Sesshoumaru? I knew you'd come for me.... Mother hurts me," he whispered in a hoarse way. Sesshoumaru looked down at his brothers eyes, clouded with pain. Not just physical pain, but emotions as well. Did he know he killed his mother?

"Yes brother I am going to take care of you until you are well enough." Sesshoumaru whispered, so only Inuyasha could hear, he didn't need his pride shattered in front of a strange girl who obviously didn't belong.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked again, before Sesshoumaru walked away. "Yes, wench?" he snapped looking irate. Kagome chose to ignore the 'wench' comment. "When he comes to, can you please tell him, that Kagome says bye, and we will meet again?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru looked her over. "Are you his friend?" he asked after the silence took over. "Yes I am" Kagome responded timidly. She didn't know why she was being so scared of him; he after all was just a kid. Well wasn't he? Sesshoumaru sighed. Somewhat thankful he brother found happiness with this mortal girl. "Then yes, I will tell him" and with that Sesshoumaru took off, Inuyasha in his arms.

Kagome stood with tears in her eyes; Inuyasha's head was resting on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, so Kagome got a final look of his tiny face. He opened his eyes to see Kagome and smiled. "Good bye Kagome, I will se you soon" then he went back to sleep, unsure if Kagome heard or not.

Kagome did. She wanted to cry, but knew she would see him again, so why worry? Goodbye's always got to her. Kagome looked at Izayoi's body one last time. "I bet you were a good mother, at one point." Then she walked away forever.

Kagome walked for hours, then sun set was about to rise. Her thoughts were about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Mostly Inuyasha, she wondered what his life would be like from now on, why Sesshoumaru left him when he offered to take care of him. Finally she found a landmark that she recognized. It was the old 'bone- eaters' well.

With out a second thought, or any idea of it would work, she leaped into the well. She was so relived to be surrounded why the usual blue light, and weightless feeling. When it was all over she looked up, however there was no sky, only a wooden roof. She was at home, in her era.

Now Kagome's head drowned in the many questions and worries in her head. _'Am I home for good, can I get back? What about Inuyasha?'_ She climbed out of the well and sat on the rim. "Well it can't hurt to try, can it?" she asked herself aloud. Then she remembered jumping into the well when it didn't work, and her sprained ankle afterwards.

Ok it might hurt a little, but she meant it metaphorically. Kagome heaved herself into the blackness what awaited her with a tiny grunt. But the dark never got her when she was consumed by the welcomed blue light, and gravity- free fall_. 'I can't wait to see Inuyasha' she thought on the way down. 'But. Can I tell him about his mother? He seemed convinced she was a nice woman...and a good mother.'_

-----------------(WHEEE!)-------------

The funniest thing happened when I was writing this chapter! Music come out of no were! It was so weird; I wasn't even playing any music! It was like 'bwa bwa bwa dododod' I mean it was insane! Anyways, sorry it's kinda short, I was just bored and hyper. I'm calm now, just bored.


	10. CHAPTER 9!

OMG! After that stupid music came out of now were I cant play music with out that in the back round -sniff- I want to listen to my music! My mom is a big meanie! She woke me up early. Only to be late, and then she said I cant go back to sleep! Stupid that is. Anyways, I'm writing this chappie! Yeah! You guys really need to review more. Mmhmm! Thank you to those who are reviewing!

Chapter. 9

'I guess I shouldn't be like this anymore. Kagome is a strong young girl, she will find her way back and when she does Inuyasha will be awake!' Sango thought excitedly as she entered the hut. When she looked she seen Inuyasha already standing, facing Miroku and Shippo.

She was so happy! This meant that Kagome was back. And things were back to normal, seeing the look of terror on their faces she instantly thought they already succeeded in pissing him off, then Kagome will walk in 'sit' Inuyasha and things will be back to the old ways.

She was about to greet Inuyasha, when his claw went up in the air, and was ready to slash down, but his claw wasn't the normal hanyou claw. His nails her sharp talons, and Sango immediately knew Inuyasha was demon, before she could close her mouth she gasped, then the unthinkable happened. He just simply fell; he reverted back to the 'lovable' hanyou we all know.

Miroku sighed. He thanked Buddha for sparing his life. Then again maybe he should of thanked Kagome? He would remember to do so once she returned. Shippo jumped out of Miroku's reach and ran to Inuyasha. "I said wake up not kill us!" and with those words of furry, the fox kicked Inuyasha in the arm. "Shippo" Sango scolded. Shippo earned a look of shame and bowed his head.

The day after that was pretty much uneventful. Myoga showed up and talked with Kaede, about what, Sango, Miroku and Shippo weren't aloud to know. The sun slowly set and everyone settled down for the night. Inuyasha was placed back on his spot he was occupying for the couple of days. It was Sango's turn to guard first and she did. She was about to wake Miroku for his shift when some stirring got her attention.

She looked to the corner to see Inuyasha slowly sit up and look around. He held his head and yawned. "Oww" he groaned. Sango was so over-whelmed. She didn't know what to do. Her feet acted on their own accord, and she ran to Inuyasha and squeezed his and a shattering hug.

"Sango?" he asked groggily.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad! You're finally awake! This means Kagome is here! She's back!"

Inuyasha looked really confused and scratched his cheek. His gold eyes wide with curiosity. "What happened, I was walked back with you when Kagome.... KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted jumping to his feet. A wave of dizziness over took him and he stumbled back a little. He just ignored it and stared at Sango.

"Kagome! Were is she?" Inuyasha asked in a yelling voice. Shippo and Miroku awoke and looked at their once bed ridden friend. "INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder and hugging his neck, nearly strangling the inu-hanyou. Tears of happiness, relief and so much more stormed out of his green illuminating eyes.

"Inuyasha do you know what this means?" Miroku asked, trying to hide his goofy smile, although he failed miserably. Inuyasha shook his head trying to free himself from the kits death grip.

"No I don't! Will someone please explain this to me!" he yelled!

"It means that I'm back," a familiar voice told them from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Kagome smiling, although she looked sad but happy at the same time. Shippo jumped from Inuyasha and ran to Kagome, he burst into her arms and cried into her chest. "Oh Kagome I was so scared! You were gone and Inuyasha was, well good as gone and everyone was so sad." Kagome down to see Shippo's over -joyed expression and happy tears rolling down his cheeks.

She looked over to see Miroku's usual calm, yet happy smile that suited his so well, Sango's smile and relieved expression. And then she seen Inuyasha, a grown version of the boy she just left. When she looked at him she could see the little boy running around, telling her he would be fine, playing, The happy Inuyasha that was forgotten so long ago.

The one who killed his mother...?

Kagome knew he wasn't some murderer, not only was he just a kid and a unstoppable demon, he was a frightened and hurt little boy who had enough of his mother beating on him. She remembered the look in his face the first time she found him after a beating, how he pleaded to tell Kagome it wasn't his fault. Trying to tell her to believe him. That changed her opinion about Inuyasha forever. She understood him.

With the image of Inuyasha crying to her made tears slide out her own eyes. Everyone seen Kagome stare at Inuyasha, and then cry? What did she see to make her so forlorn? Not even noticing the looks she was getting or what she was about to do, she ran to Inuyasha and cried for him, will he wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down, he didn't know the tears she was shedding was for his life, and what he lost.

"Kagome...?" He asked looking at her raven hair. She muffled another sob onto his chest and held him tighter. "Come on please don't cry, what ever I did I'm sure I never meant to" that only made Kagome cry harder, images of Inuyasha striking Izayoi filled her brain. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood at all for Kagome to cry, not that he was angry, he just didn't know what to do, or even what happened.

"Sorry?" his tone made it sound like he was guessing. And he was. She had to be crying for what he did, I mean didn't she? After about a few more minutes of Kagome calming her sobs, she pulled away and looked at Inuyasha. She seen his face loosen up upon seeing she wasn't crying anymore. And a smile even played on his own lips. She knew now whenever she seen Inuyasha she would see that little boy who was lost in the world.

They settled around a newly light fire and looked at Kagome. She seemed so sad when ever she looked at Inuyasha, Shippo boiled inside, thinking that the child Inuyasha hurt Kagome in some way, later he was going to let Inuyasha have it! But first he needed to know what he did. Not only Shippo was curious about what Kagome saw, they were sure she was going to tell them, and soon.

Kaede explained to Inuyasha what happened, so he wasn't so confused anymore, he was just really anxious. Was the past, the one he was trying to hard to hide and forget, really going to be found and relived? Did Kagome really know what his childhood was like? Kagome stood abruptly and glanced down at Inuyasha, her quick actions almost made him jump, almost.

"Inuyasha can a speak with you outside?" Inuyasha just dumbly shook his head and walked outside with Kagome. She sighed, she wasn't to sure if she should tell Inuyasha about his past, but decided to confront him, he deserved to know, didn't he?

"is this about what you saw in my past?" Inuyasha asked before Kagome could speak

"Inuyasha, it is...."

Sorry to leave it there just my mom is finally coming and I have to go! I will write another chapter soon! I promise

Thankx!

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10!

Sorry I know I promised to update sooner, but I got so confused. All of you want to know how Inuyasha reacts right? Truth is I don't know... It's all no confusing. I don't want to disappoint any of you, I seriously don't! But I have to put a twist in it. Please don't be angry with me, I guarantee this will be good.

Chapter. 10. Telling Inuyasha...

"Is this about what you saw in my past?" Inuyasha asked before Kagome could speak.

"Inuyasha, it is..."

Kagome froze. She had to muster every ounce of strength in her body not to run away, tell him to forget it, just not say anything. She couldn't bear to see his face again. But didn't he know? I mean it was his past, so maybe he wouldn't be all that devastated. Kagome took a deep breath in telling herself to be optimistic, that she understood that she cared for him.

"Did you see my mother?" he cut it again.

Kagome released the breath she was saving for her explanation in one huge sigh.

"Inuyasha, I did. And I understand. I know why you did it" she explained.

Inuyasha looked at her, wondering what she was talking about. _What did I do?_ Seeing the look on his face Kagome got confused. _'Why is he starring at me like that?'_ There was a pause; both of them read each other's expressions, telling them they were confused. Deciding to explain more, Kagome sighed again. Every glimpse she got at him made her courage hid in fear.

"She was a evil woman.... She deserved her fate." Kagome stopped again. How could she say 'hey Inuyasha its alright! I know why you killed her' defiantly not. She was to scared to look at in his eyes. Scared of what she'd see. Hurt? From the sudden rush of memories maybe even sadness, feeling remorse for his mothers despise by his hands.

Truculently she gazed into his golden-amber pools. To see...

Anger? He was mad? At who his mother the memories of being beating? Or was he mad at Kagome? For unlocking his secrets? She was really scared now

"Don't you dare say that?! Don't ever say that!" he growled, finally being able to speak.

She was absolutely shocked! How could HE say that! This woman beat him, starved him she even tried to KILL him! How can she say she didn't deserve to be stopped on the spot? Completely flabbergasted she just stared at the irritated hanyou.

"Inuyasha..."

"She was just... getting over the loss of father! She would of stopped! She was going to! But that bastard Sesshoumaru went and killed her before she had a chance. It was a matter of time she didn't have! End of story! It wasn't her fault! So don't ever, I mean EVER tell people other wise!"

Kagome nodded. "Hai Inuyasha, I'm sorry... I didn't know" she lied. She did know. She knew that somehow Sesshoumaru took the blame. But if this is what Inuyasha thought, she wasn't going to change his mind. Besides, maybe it would be better that way...

"Don't be Kagome." Inuyasha sighed; a small and weary smile graced his lips. "I know what it must of looked like, thank you for helping me... "

"no problem Inuyasha" she smiled. This was hard, but better to leave it here. It wouldn't do any good dragging it on. _'I hope your really okay Inuyasha'_ she sighed, allowing the smile to slip of her face for a brief moment. Quickly it returned before Inuyasha noticed.

"Well.... Shall we go back now?" she asked, walking to the hanyou.

He looked at her and shook his head. "No, I think I'm going to think about his for a bit. Go back and get your rest, you look really tired" Kagome placed a hand on his arm, before smiling and walking back to the hut.

"Thank you"

Inuyasha sighed. 'That was hard' he thought, jumping into the limb of a tree. Slowly he let his thought take over...

--Flashback—

INU POV.

I began to awake in a uncomfortable position, stirring from my sweet dreams of a girl. She was faded now, and I don't remember her name. But her sent and her kindness will never leave my mind, I know she was pretty and she helped me a lot. My mother would have loved her, if she weren't being-wait! Mother!

"MOTHER!" I shouted, bolting awake. With a flash my eyes adjusted to the room around me and I knew I wasn't at home anymore. I was in a rich room. And the bed was comfortable. Movement caught my attention, please be my mom! She was going to kill me, and I can still feel the pain, but I don't know what happened after.

"I thought I was dead," I murmured. The movement stopped in my vision range. It wasn't my mother. It was "Sesshoumaru!" this was even better! He was here! To start a new life with my mother and me! This was the best! My hero was back to protect us again!

"Half-breed" he said silkily. I cringed at the word. Mom called me that often before she hit me. But that was ok now. Wait! No.... no it wasn't! I remembered everything then. I remembered pulling the bottle out of my chest; I remembered the look of terror on her face. I remembered not feeling like myself, And the cool feeling of her blood gliding down my arm. And then everything was black. Until I seen that girls face, waving good-bye to me.

"Your human provider is dead, I lord Sesshoumaru killed her"

I don't get why he was taking the blame, but maybe he did really kill her. Maybe I was just dreaming, somewhere in my mind I knew I wasn't. So deciding to humor him I asked:

"Why can't I remember?" that seemed to strike interest in his aloof gaze.

"You baka hanyou" he spat "you were unconscious when I arrived, the wench beat you good." His tone took a softer not with a sigh "why did you let her do that to you?" he asked, indicating my wounds. They stung more once I acknowledged them.

"She wasn't herself." I explained. "She was just venting out her frustration that daddy was gone. She was going to stop" I truly believed that then. He left the room with out another word. It was fine. Somehow I knew I was going to experience many horrors, but that one girl, her bright smile and sweet sent, was going to make everything ok again. One step at a time.

"I will see you again"

END INU POV.

---End flashback---

Inuyasha sighed sitting up from the branch. Kagome was calling from the base of the tree.

"Inuyasha! We are ready to go," she said smiling. There was that smile again, the one Inuyasha couldn't survive with out.

With a sigh he looked up to the sky.

'Something's are better left unknown' 

He looked back down to Kagome, who was smiling off into the distance; Inuyasha somehow knew she was thinking the same thing. With a mighty leap he was standing in front of the young miko, the gang was already packed and enjoying the soft breeze.

'Rest in peace mother' 


End file.
